The present invention relates to an automobile accelerator cable effort incrementing device which is applicable to private passenger cars and to transport vehicles in general.
It is well known that the accelerator pedal is directly connected in automobiles to the corresponding carburetor device of the engine, normally by means of a steel cable having a protective sheath. One or more points of anchorage may be established along the layout of the cable and sheath to define the route thereof. This will be more or less complex depending on the relative position of the said accelerator pedal and carburetor.
The rest position of the accelerator pedal is defined by the urge of one or several springs acting permanently for this purpose. In this way, when the vehicle driver presses the accelerator pedal, he only has to overcome the resistance of said springs, while, on releasing the pressure from the pedal, this returns automatically to the rest position.
Under the above described conditions, the vehicle driver may progressively establish any operating conditions of the engine, determined by the position occupied by the accelerator pedal, by pressing on the pedal without any greater obstacle than the linear urge of the spring or springs.
The relationship between the pressure applied to the accelerator pedal by the vehicle driver and the engine operating conditions, described above, is a clear drawback in automobiles of new design. In fact, the high levels of sound-proofing and running comfort attained in the passenger compartment of present day automobiles mean that the control of the vehicle speed by the driver is exercised to a great extent only by direct observation of the speedometer installed on the dashboard. In view of normal driving conditions, such observation is not made with sufficient regularity, which is the frequent cause of excess speed and mechanical overloads on the carburetor mechanisms.